7 Horas, 22 Minutos y 18 Segundos
by Iruna
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido deseos de vivir de nuevo determinado día? Y si pusieras vivirlo de nuevo… ¿Lo cambiarías?Siete horas, veintidós minutos y dieciocho segundos iban a cambiarlo todo…
1. Encierro

**7 Horas, 22 Minutos y 18 Segundos**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Encierro**

Intentaba escuchar las palabras que el profesor Binns decía. Con todas sus fuerzas quería permanecer atenta. Pero en esos momentos le importaba muy poco cómo fue la última revolución de los duendes un par de siglos atrás. Una revolución de la que ella no había formado parte. Le interesaba más saber cosas sobre lo que vivían esos días… _¿A __quién __le __interesa __una __guerra __de __hace __años __cuando __está __cerca __otra __mucho __peor?_ Resopló aburrida y apartó su pelirrojo cabello de la cara. Sonrió al ver a Luna a su lado tan distraída como ella. Parecía estar también en su propio mundo, aunque eso no era algo extraño en su amiga. Algo llamó su atención en la ventana: comenzaba a nevar. Eso le recordaba en qué época del año estaban, que ese era el último día de clases antes de Navidad y que en dos días se irían a La Madriguera.

La Madriguera… donde también estaría él.

_Harry__…_ El tormento de su cabeza desde que tenía memoria. Y ahora no era diferente. Podía parecer para muchos que la asustada Ginny Weasley que suspiraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con cada mirada que le lanzaba Harry Potter había desaparecido. Todo el mundo pensaba que esa época había quedado atrás y que ahora ella salía con otros chicos, se divertía, disfrutaba… Y así era. Pero dentro de ella seguía estando esa niña sonrojada que suspiraba cada vez que lo veía pasar. Y eso la desesperaba. Le dolía. _No __tengo __remedio__…_ Se decía una y otra vez.

Antes era más fácil. Harry ni si quiera la miraba y ella podía tener razones para querer olvidarlo. _¡Pero __ya __no __era __así!_ Desde hacía un tiempo que no. Porque cuando por fin ella comenzaba a verle verdaderamente como un amigo él empezaba a mirarla, a hablarle, a reír con ella… a notarla. Y eso hacía que la parte menos racional del cerebro de Ginny, la parte que ponía en funcionamientos aquella niña pequeña que todavía le quería, le hiciese creer que podía pasar, que quizá esta vez sí, Harry Potter podría fijarse en ella.

Pero tenía que hacer que esos pensamientos terminaran. Y pasar la Navidad junto a él no ayudaba demasiado a seguir permaneciendo fuerte y despreocupada delante de él…

- Señorita Weasley ¿Puede repetir lo que he dicho?

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró al fantasma de su profesor al frente del aula. Todos sus compañeros la miraban expectantes, algunos entre risas, notando que no tenía ni idea de lo que había hablado el profesor Binns en los últimos veinte minutos. Entonces sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa. El señor Binns seguía mirándola de mala manera por su notable distracción, pero no dijo nada.

Salió del aula como todos los demás, se despidió de Luna y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, todavía pensando en él… En su pelo, en sus ojos, en la sonrisa que rara vez le veía… _¡Basta! ¡__Tienes __que __pensar __en __Dean, __sólo __en __él! __No __en __Harry__… __¡Creía __que __ya __lo __tenía __superado! __¿Qué __me __pasa __últimamente?_ Pero su mente no parecía estar por la labor de obedecerla. Porque cuanta más atención le prestaba Harry, menos caso le hacía ella a Dean, menos pensaba en él… y más en la tortura de su corazón desde que tenía memoria.

- ¡Eh, Weasley!- Ignoró aquella voz y continuó andando.- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Cogió aire y se dio la vuelta. Zacharias Smith, un par de metros separado de ella, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. _Estúpido__…_ Llevaba todo el curso incordiándole e intentando que le contara qué había pasado en el ministerio y si los rumores de que Harry era el elegido eran ciertos. _Idiota__… __¿De __verdad __cree __que __se __lo __voy __a __decir?_

- ¿Quieres algo o sólo querías comprobar que sabes hablar?

- No sigas por ese camino Weasley… Ahora no habrá ningún Slughorn que te salve.

- No necesito ayuda de nadie para defenderme de ti. ¿Quieres algo o no?

- He oído que Potter pasa las Navidades en tu casa.

- ¿Debería preocuparme porque tengas tanto interés en él?

Zacharias puso mala cara ante esa insinuación y con los ojos echando chispas, se acercó a ella hasta casi tocarla, intentado en vano intimidarla.

- Deja de hacerte la dura y cuenta de una vez qué pasó en el ministerio el año pasado. Todos saben que estabas con él.

- Te lo dije en el tren y te lo repito ahora, no es de tu incumbencia.

- Vamos… ¿Qué más te da? Cuéntamelo.

- Te he dicho que no.

Ginny se dio la vuelta haciendo hondear su pelo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero la voz de Zacharías todavía llegaba a sus oídos.

- ¿Es por Potter? ¡Pensé que ya no babeabas por él!

Intentó no prestar atención a sus palabras. Pero había tocado un tema que, para bien o para mal, era su punto débil.

- ¿Entonces es verdad?- Insistió Zacharias.- La pequeña Ginny Weasley sigue llorando por los rincones por el gran Harry Potter… ¡Es patético!

Ya está, Su paciencia tenía un tope y acaba de ser rebasado. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Smith retrocedió un paso ante aquella mirada marrón que hacía recordar demasiado a la señora Weasley en uno de sus días malos. Y antes de que ninguno dijera una palabra más, Zacharías Smith ya tenía la cara cubierta de mocomurciélagos al más puro estilo Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

El profesor Binns estaba detrás suya, todavía malhumorado por la poca atención que le había prestado la pelirroja en clase y viéndola agredir a un compañero con un hechizo. No sabía por qué lo había echo. O quizá sí, y las palabras de Smith, dichas en alto, herían demasiado su orgullo. Pero lo había hecho.

Esta vez sí se había metido en un lío.

Unas horas más tarde Ginny entraba en su habitación de la torre de Griffyndor dando un portazo y tirando los libros encima de la cama de mala manera. Había sido un día horroroso. Ni si quiera había bajado a cenar con todos los demás. Y para que a un Weasley se le quitase el apetito, debía pasar algo verdaderamente grave.

Resoplo frustrada. _¡Ni __si quiera __es __grave!_ Llevaba todo el día enfadada consigo misma por estar pensando en Harry. Y el encontronazo con Zacharias Smith no había ayudado en absoluto. Sólo había servido para que el profesor Binns le castigara a pasar el día siguiente, el último día en el castillo antes de ir a casa, en la biblioteca ordenando libros y papeles… Y puntos menos para Griffyndor por los mocomurciélagos… _Idiota __de __Zacharias__…_ Le había arruinado su último día en el castillo.

Se echó en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, evadiéndose del mundo. Al menos mañana estaría distraída y no tendría tiempo para pensar en Harry… _¡Pero __no __es __mi __culpa __si __lo __hago __tanto __últimamente! _La culpa era enteramente de él. Por hablarle, por reír con ella, por mirarle de ese modo cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta… ¡La desconcentraba! Y lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en Dean. Nada más que en él. Y dejar de tener sueños estúpidos en la clase de historia de la magia pensando en que quizá Harry…

_Tonterías… Quizá Harry nada. Son imaginaciones mías. Sólo mías._

Esa noche tuvo un extraño sueño en el que el profesor Binns volaba a lomos de un mocomurciélago gigante. No había sido una noche muy agradable… Se despertó a toda prisa. Se había quedado dormida y si llegaba tarde a su castigo podría aumentar. Se vistió a toda prisa y sin ni siquiera desayunar se dirigió a la biblioteca. _Va __a __ser __un __día __tremendamente __aburrido__… _Pero Ginny no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Al fondo del pasillo, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, estaba Harry. Con su indomable pelo negro, sus gafas torcidas y su gesto de preocupación constante. Suspiró derrotada por no poder alejarle de su mente ni si quiera cuando estaba castigada. Era el momento de fingir de nuevo, de hacer que era la alegre y amistosa hermanita de Ron… _Que __comience __el __espectáculo__…_

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry dio un respingo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al ver quién le hablaba. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las tornas y era él el que se ponía colorado?

- Snape me castigó ayer.

_¿Castigado? ¿Harry? ¿Aquí?_

- ¿No tendrás que ordenar la biblioteca, verdad?

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Estupendo__…_ Si quería deja de pensar en Harry no iba por buen camino…

- Creo que voy a hacerte compañía todo el día.

- ¿Qué?

¿Se estaba volviendo loca o Harry se había alegrado ante aquello? Quizá se lo había imaginado y sus ojos verdes habían brillado por el reflejo de las gafas y por nada más.

- También me castigaron ayer.

- ¿A ti?

- Aunque no lo creas, Harry, también puedo ser mala…- Dijo apoyándose en la pared junto a él.

De nuevo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y, si tenía que ser sincera, le agradaba causar esa reacción en él. Aunque todavía no supiera qué implicaba aquello.

- No lo dudo.- Harry se enderezó y se acercó un poco más a ella con una expresión que no sabía definir.- Entonces… ¿Tú y yo solos? ¿Todo el día? ¿En la biblioteca… a solas?

Se rió por las preguntas atrolondadas que había formulado Harry, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación extraña recorrió su vientre al escucharlas e imaginarse el panorama. _Contrólate__… __Que __no __lo __note__…_ Ante todo compostura.

- Eso parece...- Dijo con media sonrisa.- Espero que no te importe.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle pero unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ellos y, tras la esquina, apareció la profesora McGonagall seguida de Neville y Hermione. La poca distancia que los había estado separando se hizo más grande cuando los demás aparecieron. _Mierda__…_ Esa sensación extraña, pero en cierto modo agradable, desapareció cuando se separaron. _No, __no, __cuanto __más __lejos __mejor__…_

Entonces notó lo seria y enfadada que parecía estar McGonagall a su lado, quién recibía la atención de los cuatro alumnos que estaban allí presentes.

- ¿Tienen la menor idea de cuántos puntos ha bajado Griffyndor en estos dos días gracias a ustedes cuatro?

Hermione fue a responder de manera automática, pero notó que no era una pregunta de la que su profesora quisiera respuesta.

- No sé que se han pensado que es esto.- Continuó McGonagall.- Pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy disgustada con el comportamiento de todos ustedes.

Era increíble que después de tantos años McGonagall siguiese teniendo ese poder de intimidación en ellos.

- Lo sentimos.- Dijo Hermione.- Pero verá profesora…

- Ni un pero señorita Greanger.- La interrumpió sin dejarla explicarse.- Se van a pasar todo el día aquí ordenando los libros de las estanterías y los pergaminos de la mesa central por orden alfabético… sin magia.

- ¿Sin magia?- Preguntó Neville débilmente.

- Sin magia.- Volvió a recalcar la profesora.- Y no duden que me enteraré si la hacen.

- ¿Podremos, al menos, salir para comer?

Ya estaba su gen Weasley hablando por ella. Pero el día anterior no había cenado y esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Sus tripas rugían por comida. Notó cómo Harry la miraba y sonreía ante el comentario y no pudo evitar sonreír con él.

- No es momento para preocuparse de su estómago. Ahora… todos dentro. Y ni una palabra… el señor Filch está vigilando. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar a la gran biblioteca con paso lento, intentando evitar el momento. Nunca habían visto aquel lugar tan vacío y en silencio. Ni si quiera Hermione, quien había pasado más tiempo allí que todos ellos juntos. Harry se acercó a una de las mesas más cercanas y vio un montón enorme de pergaminos viejos que recogían antiguos préstamos y devoluciones.

- ¿Hay que ordenar todo esto?- Preguntó Ginny mirando el gran montón.- Genial…

- Podría haber sido peor.- Comentó Harry.

- ¿Peor?

- Prueba a firmar durante horas autógrafos y fotos como si fueras Gilderoy Lockhart. Aquello sí que fue un castigo…

Ginny emitió una risita cantarina al recordar a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e imaginarse la situación que Harry acababa de describir.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de que Filch estaría vigilando?- Preguntó Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Hermione puso esa expresión suya de cuando está pensado en las posibilidades de una teoría. Entonces escucharon un golpe seco detrás de ellos y todos se giraron con rapidez. De detrás de una estantería salió una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos chispeantes y soñadores.

- ¿Luna?

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?- Preguntó acercándose a ellos.

- Nos castigaron a todos.- Respondió Hermione.- ¿Qué haces tú a aquí?

- Tengo que asegurarme de que la sala está a salvo de torposoplos.

- Luna, esos bichos de los que siempre hablas…

Ginny a su lado, sabía la conversación que su amiga iba comenzar, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Déjalo estar, Hermione…- Le susurro al oído.

- De acuerdo…- Hermione negó la cabeza resignada mientras Neville arrugaba la frente sin comprender todavía de qué bichos extraños hablaban los demás.

De pronto, la enorme puerta de la biblioteca volvió a abrirse con un sonoro golpe. Ron entraba de mal humor, con la cara tan roja como su pelo, seguido de McGonagall, a quien tampoco le había mejorado el humor en esos minutos.

- ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Estaba hablándole!- Ron se dio la vuelta y miró a su profesora con la respiración agitada.- Un comportamiento así merece algo más que un simple castigo ¡Créame! Y no dude que sus padres se enterarán e esto.

- Estupendo.

- No me replique, señor Weasley…

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos pero Ron fue el primero en desviarla y mirar hacia otro lado con la cabeza gacha. Era una disculpa implícita. Ginny rodó los ojos al notarlo. Su hermano era orgulloso, el más orgulloso de los Weasley, quizá, y eso era mucho decir. _Zoquete__… __Siempre __igual__…_ Sabía que Ron se mantendría en sus trece todo lo que pudiera, había vivido con él toda la vida.

Todos observaban desconcertados a Ron y su mal humor, que parecía crecer con cada segundo. ¿Qué había hecho para estar con ellos y tener tan enfadada a McGonagall? La biblioteca se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpida por la sonora respiración de Ron.

- Relájese y únase a sus compañeros… Sin rechistar.

Ron fue hasta la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella de mala gana, con el semblante serio y las orejas coloradas por el momento. McGonnagall les echó a todos una última mirada de desaprobación y salió e allí blandiendo su túnica.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Harry acercándose a él.

- Nada.- Respondió serio.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y por eso McGonagall está así? ¿Qué has hecho, Ron?- Preguntó Ginny.

Era extraño que en ocasiones fuese ella la que pareciese mayor. Ron miró a su hermana pero no contestó. No se hablaban nada o casi anda desde que él y Harry les pillaron a Dean y ella besándose.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Vamos, Ron.- Insistió Harry intentando quitarle peso al asunto.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ron miró de reojo a Hermione, con quien no se había hablado tampoco desde que comenzara a salir con Lavender Brown, y sus orejas se pusieron todavía más rojas. Su amiga intentaba aparentar que todo aquello no le importaba nada, pero estaba tan atenta como todos los demás.

- En serio, no es asunto vuestro.

- Ron…

- ¡He dicho que no es asunto vuestro! ¿De acuerdo?

Nadie respondió.

- Tiene que ser muy vergonzoso si no quieres contárnoslo.- Comentó Luna despreocupadamente.

Ron bufó y se levantó de un salto tirando la silla al suelo. Y sin decir una palabra desapareció entre una de las estanterías. Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada interrogativa. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

- Así que…- Interrumpió Neville el silencio hablando por primera vez.- ¿Tenemos que estar aquí todo el día juntos ordenando papeles y libros?

Hermione asintió echando una última mirada, que pretendía ser disimulada, hacía la dirección por donde acababa de irse Ron y se sentó en la gran mesa llena de pergaminos, comenzando a leer uno. Neville y Luna se unieron a ella, uno con pesar y otra con sus habituales ojos soñadores. Ginny suspiró y miró a Harry, quien parecía que la había estado observando. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y notó cómo Harry se la devolvía tímidamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar aquello. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Harry últimamente con ella? Iba a tener que permanecer fuerte durante todo el día si no quería rendirse a sus impulsos y abalanzarse sobre él si seguía mirándola de ese modo…

Cogió aire llenando sus pulmones por completo y echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y él escondía algo, por alguna razón tenía ese mal humor.

Además Harry estaba sumamente raro con ella...

Neville casi no decía palabra y Luna parecía estar en su mundo.

Echó todo el aire que acababa de recoger en un sonoro soplido.

Iba a ser un día muy largo…

…

_¿Nunca has sentido deseos de vivir de nuevo determinado día?_

Hay cosas que pueden cambiar todo para siempre… Un día… Un castigo… Una discusión… Un secreto compartido… Un baile… Un olor… Un recuerdo… Una caricia… Una mirada…

… Una biblioteca…

Y si pusieras vivirlo de nuevo… ¿Lo cambiarías?

Siete horas, veintidós minutos y dieciocho segundos iban a cambiarlo todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Después de tanto tiempo estoy aquí de nuevo... Otro fic, esta vez cortito, comienza... Inspirado en la película "El club de los cinco" (The Breakfast Club) y en una frase de un capítulo de "Dawson crece" (Dawson's Creek) Espero que os guste ;P<strong>

**Un beso a todos!**


	2. Secretos desvelados

**CAPÍTULO 2: Secretos desvelados **

A Hermione siempre le había gustado la gran biblioteca del colegio. Desde el primer año que comenzó Hogwarts, se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en su sitio favorito del castillo. En ella había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando. Había descubierto cosas maravillosas sobre el mundo de los magos. Entre esas estanterías sintió por primera vez que un chico se fijaba en ella, aunque no fuese quien Hermione hubiese querido. Allí se evadió de sus problemas cuando ella y Ron discutieron por una estúpida rata. Y lo seguía haciendo ahora cuando le veía con Lavender. En esa biblioteca se había refugiado en sus primeros días de colegio cuando los niños de su clase no querían ser sus amigos. Se había repetido una y otra vez en esos días. Pero todo eso terminó el día de Halloween más especial de su vida. Porque nada une más que derrotar a un trol verde y tontorrón cuando tienes once años.

Una tímida sonrisa se apareció un segundo por su cara al recordar ese día. Aquel Wingardium Leviosa de Ron que acabó salvándoles la vida... "_Es __Levi-O-sa, __no __Levio-SA__…"_

Y ahora estaba allí, leyendo y releyendo pergaminos viejos con anotaciones de préstamos de libros, y por alguna extraña razón ni siquiera era aburrido o tedioso. Seguramente era por aquel sitio… Colocó el papel que estaba leyendo encima de una pila a su lado perfectamente ordenada y miró al frente. Vio a Ron, unas mesas más allá, desparramado de mala manera en una silla y todavía de mal humor. Nunca cambiaría.

Todavía estaban enfadados. Y sinceramente ella no entendía el origen de todo aquello. Sí, era cierto que lo que más le había enfurecido con Ron era el hecho de que se besuqueara con Lavender a la menor oportunidad que tenía. Sobre todo después de haberse hecho ilusiones al pensar que juntos irían a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn…

_- __Podemos __llevar __invitados __y __yo __pensaba __pedirte __que __vinieras. __Pero __ya __que __lo __encuentras __tan __estúpido, __¡Se __lo __pediré __a __otro!-_ Le había dicho en la clase de herbología después de reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

_-__¿Ibas __a __pedírmelo __a __mi?-_ Preguntó Ron. Y por un momento Hermione creyó ver entusiasmo en sus ojos.

_- Sí. Pero ya que prefieres que ligue con McLaggen…_

_-__No __si __yo __no __he __dicho __eso__…__-_ Y ahí terminó una conversación inacabada que por unos días hizo que Hermione se ilusionara como si volviese a estar en cuarto curso cuando se imaginaba qué pasaría si Ron la invitaba al baile de los tres magos.

Pero aquel asunto iba más allá. Había algo que se le escapaba, algo que no lograba entender… Ron se había enfadado con ella antes de verle besándose con Lavender Brown delante de toda la sala común. Lavender no había sido la causa de su enfado, pero sí la peor consecuencia… Y no entendía cuál era el origen de todo aquello.

Y si había algo que Hermione Greanger odiaba, era no comprender qué pasaba a su alrededor.

¿Por qué Ron tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese carácter suyo tan impulsivo e irracional? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sumamente cabezota y enfadarse por todo? Estúpido Ron…

Miró al resto de la mesa. Luna hacía pequeños grupos de papeles según le parecía que la letra era interesante o no lo era. Seguro que tendría que volver a ordenarlos otra vez… A su otro lado, Harry había leído sólo una docena de pergaminos. No había parado de seguir con la mirada a Ginny mientras esta iba de acá para allá con pilas de libros en las ese momento Neville y Ginny volvieron a aparecer de entre un par de estanterías cargados de libros hasta la cabeza. Harry, en un acto caballeroso que normalmente no era propio en él, se levantó de un salto y se acercó hasta ella para ayudarle a coger los libros. Neville, que pensaba que también le ayudaba a él, quiso darle unos pocos, pero se quedó con las manos en el aire al ver que su amigo sólo pretendía ayudar a la chica. Incluso Hermione tenía la sospecha de que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de que él estaba allí, soportando como podía el peso de los libros. Hermione rió ante eso y Harry la miró confundido, todavía de pie junto a Ginny.

- No hacía falta, Harry, se hacer las cosas yo solita desde hace tiempo.- Dijo poniéndole una mano en el brazo ante lo que Harry se tensó ligeramente.

- Lo sé, yo sólo quería… bueno…- Ginny le sonreía y parecía que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo.- Sólo quería echarte una mano.

- ¿Echarme una mano?

- Sí, ya sabes… con los libros…

Ginny se rió y Harry desvió la mirada para no avergonzarse. Vio a Ron unas mesas más allá y encontró la escusa perfecta para marcharse de allí antes de ponerse más en evidencia.

- Voy con Ron… a ver qué hace.- Dijo torpemente y se fue a sentar junto a su amigo.

Ginny emitió una risita cantarina y, terminando de poner los libros en la mesa, se sentó junto a su amiga en el sitio que acababa de dejar vacío Harry. Hermione se acercó a ella y, aprovechando que Neville había vuelto a desaparecer entre las estanterías de libros y Luna parecía distraía, habló a su amiga en confianza para que sólo ella la escuchara.

- Eres mala…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

- Por lanzarle esas miraditas y sonrisas encantadoras.

Ginny, que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería se encogió de hombros y puso la carita más inocente que sabía fingir.

- Yo no hago absolutamente nada.

- Entonces esas sonrisitas… ese tocarle el brazo tan delicadamente… esas miradas que le echas… ¿Son naturales?

- Cien por cien.

Las dos rieron sonoramente y alzaron los ojos para comprobar que nadie se había enterado de su pequeña charla secreta. Para Ginny, Hermione se había convertido en algo así como su hermana postiza después de tantos veranos y navidades compartiendo cuarto. Y Hermione, que quería con locura a sus dos mejores amigos, veía en la pequeña de los Weasley un escape. De vez en cuando era agradable poder charlar con Ginny de "cosas de chicas" que con Harry o Ron nunca podría hablar. La pelirroja miró a Harry conversar junto a su hermano y se puso seria.

- Tengo miedo.- Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada.- Está muy raro, tú le has visto. ¿Desde cuándo se pone nervioso porque yo le hable?

- ¿Nervioso?

- Tú misma acabas de verlo. Y esta mañana, por ejemplo… Te juro que cuando creía que íbamos a estar solos en el castigo me ha mirado de una manera… Creo que de verdad quería estar a solas conmigo.

Hermione volvió a mirar a su amigo. Si tenía que ser sincera, esos días los había pasado más atenta de Ron y Lavender que de otra cosa. Su mente la había llenado imágenes de ellos dos besándose por todos los lados. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más. Pero era cierto y bastante evidente que a Harry le pasaba algo. Algo que tenía que ver con Ginny.

- ¿Por eso tienes miedo?

- No.- Ginny movió la cabeza en un gesto que parecía que con él intentaba aclararse las ideas y la miró.- Se que Harry no está interesado en mí, hace tiempo que lo he asumido. Pero me desconcierta y no quiero que eso me haga ilusiones que no tienen ningún fundamento.

- ¿Entonces por qué te comportas así con él? Sí no quieres hacerte ilusiones…

- Supongo que creo que si no le doy importancia, si soy yo la que tontea con él y la que no se pone roja cuando hablamos… no me dolerá tanto cuando Harry se canse y vuelva a ser el de antes.

Hermione suspiró. Había sido testigo de la indiferencia de su amigo hacia la hermana pequeña de Ron desde siempre. Fue ella misma la que le aconsejó que se olvidara de él, que saliera con otros chicos y que quizá así Harry comenzaría a ver cómo era de verdad. Pero la fijación de Harry con Cho esos últimos años y la sobreprotección de Ron con la pequeña de los Weasley no ayudaban en absoluto.

- No me gusta verte así, y menos por Harry.- Admitió Hermione.- Es mi mejor amigo, y si no lo fuera, podría enfadarme con él por no sentir nada por ti, pero…

- Es Harry.- Terminó Ginny.

- Sí… es Harry.

Ginny le sonrió a su amiga. Si Harry fuese otra persona, Hermione podría insultarle, meterse con él cuando habla con Ginny, e incluso caerle mal por el simple hecho de que no se fijara en su amiga. Eso haría que las dos se quedaran a gusto cuando hablaban de chicos. Como cuando las dos decían lo zoquete y estúpido que era Ron por estar con Lavender. Pero Hermione simplemente no podía. No si el chico del que estaba enamorada Ginny era Harry. Y Ginny lo sabía.

- A veces pienso que es mejor así.- Comentó Ginny.- Que seas su mejor amiga ha hecho que siempre fueras sincera conmigo respecto a sus sentimientos. Nunca me has hecho ilusiones.

- Lo sé. Aunque me hubiera encantado poder hacértelas.

Porque Hermione no entendía cómo Harry no miraba hacia un lado y veía de una buena vez a la persona que más feliz podría hacerle. Por qué no dejaba de estar tan ciego y se enamoraba de una vez de Ginny. Eso sí que sería genial. Ginny volvió a sonreírle y a mirar a su alrededor cerciorándose de nuevo que nadie las había escuchado en ningún momento.

- Gracias por escucharme.- Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.- Y por decirme en el baile de Navidad que me olvidara de Harry.

- No debiste decirle eso en el baile de Slughorn, Hermione.- Dijo Luna distraídamente sorprendiéndolas mientras seguía haciendo montoncitos con los resguardos de los libros.- No sé por qué Ginny querría olvidar a Harry justo ahora.

- ¿El baile de Slughorn?- Se extrañó Ginny. Ella se refería al baile del torneo de los tres magos, cuando su amiga le dijo que tenía que olvidar a Harry y centrarse en otros chicos.

- ¿Has estado escuchando todo el tiempo, Luna?- Preguntó Hermione visiblemente avergonzada.

- Espera.- Interrumpió Ginny sin dejarle responder a la chica.- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que eso de que no tendría por qué querer olvidarle justo ahora?

- ¿Está claro no?- Preguntó Luna dejando de lado su tarea administrativa.- Harry…

- ¿De qué habláis?

Neville volvió a aparecer de entre las estanterías con un pequeño montón de libros en el regazo y las miraba curioso. Luna iba a responder sinceramente a su pregunta y continuar con su explicación, pero Ginny le dio con el pie en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa para que no hablara y miro a Neville nerviosa.

- Nada, tonterías.- Se apresuró a decirle.

- ¿Nada? ¿No hablabais de Harry?

- Creo que un torposoblo me acaba de morder en la pierna…

- Tienes que haber escuchado mal, Neville, no ha dicho Harry.- Intentó mentir Hermione haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de Luna.

- Claro que sí, acabo de escucharlo. Luna ha dicho Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la voz de Harry tan cerca. Él y su hermano se habían acercado hasta ellos y habían podido oír la intervención de Neville en la conversación, por lo que Ginny pedía a Merlín que Harry no se hubiese dado cuenta de que habían estado hablando de él. Una cosa es que supiera que cuando era pequeña había estado loca por él y otra muy distinta que supiera que todavía estaba enamorada de él. Aunque saliera con medio Hogwarts siempre estaría enamorada de él…

- Le decía a Ginny que…- Comenzó Luna, pero recibió otro golpe por debajo de la mesa.

Sus ojos soñadores comenzaron a mirar alrededor sin decir ni una sola palabra ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y las súplicas de Ginny para que no dijera nada.

- ¿Qué le decías a Ginny?- Preguntó Ron con evidente mejor humor que antes.

- Esta biblioteca tiene que estar infestada de torposoplos… acaba de morderme otro.

Hermione reprimió una risita al darse cuenta de cuál era la razón por la que Luna crecía que esos pequeños seres le mordían la pierna y se tapo la boca con la mano disimuladamente. De verdad que Luna era un ser único. Entonces se fijó en Harry y recordó la conversación que acababa de tener con su amiga y sonrió todavía más al ver la cara de expectación que acababa de poner su amigo al saber que su nombre había salido en una conversación que habían tenido Luna y Ginny. Quizá debía prestar más atención a su amigo, porque estaba claro que algo pasaba de lo que no se estaba dando cuenta…

- Luna, te estaba hablando.- Intentó captar su atención Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora si que quieres hablar?- Le preguntó Hermione recordando su anterior mal humor.

- Sí, pero no lo estoy haciendo contigo, sino con Luna.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que Ron se comportara así cada vez que la hablaba? Ella era la que tenía razones para estar enfadada. Era él quien estaba saliendo con otra chica después de hacerle ilusiones y se lo restregaba por la cara cada vez que podía.

- ¡Pues deberías hablar conmigo! Bueno, con todos…- Se corrigió Hermione.- Y ayudarnos a ordenar todo esto. A ti también te han castigado, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Lo recuerdo, créeme.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no lo parece, ya que ni siquiera pareces saber la razón de tu castigo.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Respondió Ron con el mismo mal humor que con el que había entrado un rato antes a la biblioteca.

- Venga chicos, dejarlo estar.

Harry intentaba apaciguar la situación, pero Hermione y Ron seguían mirándose fijamente y parecía que no iban a darse por vencidos. Habían estado muchos días sin dirigirse la palabra y una vez que empezaron, no había marcha atrás.

- Vamos Ron.- Le instaba Hermione. Quería saber por qué Ron se guardaba tan celosamente la razón de su castigo.- No nos hagas creer que tienes tantos pensamientos en tu cabeza como para no recordar por qué te castigaron, tu cerebro no es tan grande.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas como cada vez que discutía, se avergonzaba o pasaba un mal rato.

- ¡Cállate!- Dijo acercándose y apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa.- ¿Por qué tengo que decirte nada? Después de todo no soy el único que guarda secretos, ¿no es verdad?

- Chicos, por favor, dejarlo ya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hermione preguntó intrigada y sin saber de lo que estaba hablando Ron. Pero estaba segura de que el pelirrojo se refería a ella por la forma en la que la había mirado al pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Secretos? ¿Qué secreto podía tener ella? Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos y sabían todo de ella. ¿A qué se refería Ron?

- Como si no lo supieras…- Le espetó Ron.

- Chicos…- Intentaba decir Neville en vano.

- Ron, cállate.- Las palabras de Ginny habían sonado a súplica. Pero Ron y Hermione hablaban como si nadie más estuviera allí con ellos.

- ¡Claro que no lo se!

- ¡No mientas!

- Yo no tengo ningún tipo de secreto con…- Ron fingió reírse y Hermione se levantó de un salto de su silla, enfadada.- ¡Yo no tengo secretos con vosotros! ¡Harry y tú sabéis todo sobre mí!

- ¿Ah sí?- Ron tenía las orejas más rojas que nunca y parecía muy enfadado.- ¿Entonces por qué nunca nos dijiste que te estuviste dando el lote con Viktor Krum después del baile?- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.- Todos tenemos secretos, Hermione…- Terminó de decirle mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Realmente pensaba que Harry y Ron, sus dos mejores amigos, sabían todo de ella, que no les ocultaba nada. Para Hermione, sólo había un secreto que no pensaba confesar a ninguno de los dos. Nunca confesaría los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo. Pero a pesar de que ese era un gran secreto, no tenía ninguno más. Sí, era cierto que después del baile de Navidad se había besado con Viktor. Y sí, también era cierto que nunca se lo dijo a ninguno de los dos. Pero ellos tampoco se lo preguntaron nunca, y después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que habían pasado, había quedado ese recuerdo en un rincón de su mente. Era un recuerdo muy lejano que pertenecía a otro momento de su vida. Y para bien o para mal, era mejor guardarlo en esa época y seguir adelante sin que Ron se enterara. Por eso, la única persona en la que había confiado para contárselo era Ginny.

Y si Ron lo sabía… Sólo una persona podía habérselo dicho.

Giró la cabeza y miró a Ginny, dolida. Había confiado en ella para guardar el que probablemente sería el único secreto que había tenido nunca con sus dos mejores amigos. Y ahora ellos lo sabían. Peor aún, Ron lo sabía…

- Hermione, yo…

- ¡Se lo dijiste!

- ¡No! Bueno, sí… ¡Pero no fue mi intención, de verdad!

- ¡Claro que fue tu intención!- Le dijo Ron recordando aquel día.- ¡Querías hacerme daño y por eso lo dijiste!

- ¡Tú empezaste!- Se defendió Ginny poniéndose también de pie alrededor de la mesa.

Neville miraba sorprendido la situación, nunca les había visto discutir de ese modo y era raro verlo. Luna, la única que quedaba todavía sentada en la enorme mesa de madera, miraba atenta de uno a otro sin perder detalle de la conversación.

- ¡Chicos por favor!- Intentó llamar la atención Harry para que sus amigos por fin le hicieran caso.- No es el momento de…

- Tú estabas allí Harry.- Continuó Ron.- ¡Fue ella la que me dijo todas esas cosas para dejarme mal!

- ¡Él me provocó!

Los dos hermanos le miraban con ojos suplicantes para que les diera la razón. Y Harry no sabía qué decir. Recordaba aquel día y aquella discusión con total claridad. Sobre todo recordaba el momento previo, cuando pillaron a Ginny y Dean besándose. Pero no quería posicionarse de ningún lado. Sobre todo él, no era imparcial. Ron era su mejor amigo y Ginny… las cosas que estaba sintiendo por Ginny definitivamente eran algo mucho más que amor fraternal como se intentó convencer a sí mismo en un principio. Hermione cogió aire despacio y miró a su amiga.

- La cuestión no es esa, Ginny. Confié en ti. ¡Tú eras la única que lo sabía!

- Lo sé, Hermione.- En la voz de Ginny se notaba sufrimiento.- Y no saber cuánto me he arrepentido desdende aquel día. Pero Ron… ¡Él me dijo cosas que me sacaron de mis casillas!

- ¿Acaso esas cosas no eran verdad?- Preguntó Ron.- ¡No está bien que te vayas besando por los pasillos con cualquiera!

- ¡Dean no es cualquiera! ¡Es mi novio!- Harry sintió arder su estómago cuando escucho aquello.- ¡Y ese pasillo estaba vacío antes de que vosotros fuerais!

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero que todo el castillo vaya diciendo por ahí que mi hermana es una…!

- ¡Cállate!- Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a Ron con ella.- No quiero volver a tener esta conversación, Ron…

Harry, igual que había hecho días atrás en aquel pasillo, se acercó hasta Ginny y se colocó delante de ella para apaciguarla y que no hiciera ninguna locura.

- Ginny, cálmate…

- ¡Pero es verdad!- Volvió a insistir Ron.- Al menos cuando te gustaba Harry no te ibas besando con nadie por los pasillos del castillo porque él no te hacía ni caso.

Harry se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de aquel comentario. Lo que no sabía Ron es que si por su amigo fuera, ahora mismo estaría besando a su hermana en cualquier pasillo del colegio.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Ron? ¿Pasarme la vida esperando a que Harry se fijara en mí? ¡No! Crecí y maduré, algo que deberías hacer tú.

El monstruito que hacía días había crecido en las entrañas de Harry no pudo evitar sentarse sólo en un rincón, triste al escuchar cómo Ginny le había olvidado y cómo él había sido tan tonto de no darse cuanta antes de lo que se perdía.

- ¡Deja de decir eso!

- ¡Pero es verdad! Si fueses más maduro no te hubiese importado tanto que Hermione se besara con Krum.- Ginny estaba enfadada con su hermano, había cogido carrerilla y no parecía poder parar.- Y hubieses tenido la valentía de invitarla al baile. ¡Incluso Neville la invitó porque le gustaba!

- ¡GINNY!

Las mejillas de Neville comenzaron a sonrojarse mientras miraba al suelo, avergonzado. Todos sabían que en cuarto Neville le había pedido a Hermione ir al baile con él, pero lo habían atribuido a una tontería de niños, a que Hermione era una de las que mejor se portaba con Neville. Pero la vergüenza que veían que Neville estaba pasando en ese momento, las palabras de Ginny y cómo ella se llevaba las manos a la boca rápidamente, hicieron ver que había algo más detrás de esa historia. Ginny apretaba sus manos contra sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. No se podía creer que acabara de pasar otra vez. Que hubiese vuelto a revelar algo por estar demasiado enfadada con su hermano y tener la mente nublada por la rabia. Ron se calló de inmediato y miró a Neville con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te gustaba, Hermione? ¿Te gustaba de verdad?

- ¡Ron! ¡No tienes derecho a preguntarle eso!- Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Ginny acaba de decirlo!- El enfado de Hermione con su amiga había aumentado.

- Neville, no hace falta que…- Comenzó Hermione. Neville cogió aire y alzó la cabeza mirándolos a todos y con la piel de su cara del color blanquecino habitual.

- Di la verdad, Neville.- Intervino Luna por primera vez desde hacía un rato.- Mi padre dice que una persona que no es sincera con sus amigos tampoco es digna de confianza.

El chico suspiró derrotado. Si Ginny había empezado él terminaría.

- Era un baile por parejas… Tenía que invitar a alguien… Y Hermione…- Miró a su amiga de reojo. No podía creer que fuese a confesar aquello.- Ella era muy guapa, y la única chica que hablaba conmigo sin pensar que era un idiota así que… Supongo que sí, ella me gustaba de verdad…

Se hizo el silencio entre todos. Ron miraba a Neville sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Entre él, Krum, McLagen… De pronto sintió que nunca había sido el único en fijarse en Hermione. Que mientras él perdía el tiempo discutiendo por una rata, viéndola como una niña con el pelo alborotado y los dientes grandes, los demás le había cogido la delantera. Y cuando él quiso darse cuenta, cuando vio que todos esos detalles que observaba a escondidas de Hermione eran por algo más que por amistad, ya era demasiado tarde. Todos los demás ya lo sabían.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- ¡Peor ya no!- Se apresuró a decir Neville.- Ella ya no…- Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas al mirar al Hermione.

- ¿Qué no puedes creerte, Ron? ¿Qué alguien se fije en mí?

- Déjalo Hermione, mi hermanito es algo lento asimilando las cosas…

Hermione volvió a mirar a Ginny, recordando la razón de toda aquella disputa, y sus ojos la atravesaron de nuevo, dolida. Seguía sin poder creer que la traicionara.

- ¡Sigo sin creer que dijeras lo de Krum!

- ¡Te vuelvo a decir que lo siento! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

- ¡Pero sólo lo sabías tú!

- ¡De verdad que lo siento! Pero Ron se puso a decir que salía con demasiados chicos y me cabree…

- ¡Maldito el día en que te dije que te fijaras en otros chicos!

- Espera.- Interrumpió Ron.- ¿Tú fuiste la que incitaste a mi hermana a salir con medio Hogwarts? ¿Con qué derecho hiciste eso?

- ¡Yo no le dije que saliera con medio Hogwarts!

- ¡No he salido con medio Hogwarts!

- ¡Cállate!- Dijeron los dos.

Todos se sorprendieron de la sincronización de Ron y Hermione. Tantos años discutiendo habían hecho que de algún modo las peleas entre ellos estuviesen casi coreografiadas para ellos. Sabían en que momento justo decir cada cosa.

- Si no le hubieses dicho nada seguiría colada por Harry y yo no tendría de qué preocuparme.

- ¡¿Qué más da lo que le dije si todavía está enamorada de Harry?

En cuanto terminó de decirlo se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la biblioteca. Hermione sabía que no debería haberlo dicho. Decir delante de todo que Ginny seguía enamorada de Harry era como si su amiga hubiese desvelado lo que ella sentía por Ron. Sabía que se había pasado de la ralla. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Algo dentro de ella le había impulsado a decirlo. Tal vez la rabia del momento mientras discutía con Ron. Y tal vez, una pequeña parte de ella, una muy muy pequeña, quería vengarse en cierto modo de Ginny por contar lo de Krum. Pero al momento de decirlo se arrepintió. Sólo ver la cara descolocada de Ginny era suficiente para saber que nunca debió confesar aquello.

La pequeña de los Weasley se había quedado realmente descolocada ante aquello. Era cierto. Sí. Ella misma ya no se lo negaba. Seguía estando enamorada de Harry y seguramente siempre lo iba a estar. Pero que él se enterara, que lo supiera… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en el segundo en que Hermione pronunció esa frase, el monstruito que habitaba en Harry había despertado con los ojos brillantes. Que Harry la miraba fijamente, temeroso de que Hermione se lo hubiese inventado todo, de que lo que acababa de pasar se lo hubiese imaginado y no fuese real.

- Eso… ¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó Ron.

Todos miraban a Ginny expectantes por la respuesta. Y Harry seguía sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. La pelirroja miró a su hermano, con rencor.

- ¿Ya estás contento? La patética de tu hermana pequeña sigue enamorada de tu mejor amigo.- Ginny parecía derrotada.- Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que todo el colegio hable mal de mí.

Y dicho esto se fue a sentar a una de las mesas más alejadas de la sala, donde no podía escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos y así no se sentiría como una tonta y se dejó caer en una de las sillas dándole la espalda a todos.

- La verdad…- Comenzó a decir Luna.- No entiendo que hay de malo en lo que siente Ginny. Harry también siente lo mismo. Sólo con notar cómo la mira te das cuenta. Yo lo descubrí en la fiesta de Navidad a la que fui con él.

Si las entrañas de Harry no siguiesen bailando la conga ante lo que acababa de saber su expresión quizá hubiese sido distinta.

- ¿Qué dices? Harry no está interesado en mi hermana. Si fuese así me lo hubiese contado.

Harry miró a Ron significativamente y este abrió mucho los ojos, igual que Neville y Hermione, que también estaban viendo su cara.

- Te lo quería contar pero… hace poco que me he dado cuenta y…

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta y no me dijiste nada?

- Ya te he dicho que hace poco que…

- ¡Claro! Ron siempre es el tonto que no se entera de nada ¿verdad?

- ¡No digas eso!

- Supongo que al final es verdad que todos tenemos secretos…- Y volvió a mirar dolido a Hermione.

Ron se dio la vuelta, enfadado. Quería salir de allí, quería dejar de verlos un rato. No podía entender anda… ¡Eran sus dos mejores amigos! Y los dos tenían sus secretos. Harry, que era casi como su hermano, no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por Ginny, y si no llega a pasar todo esto, él no se hubiese enterado. Y Hermione… con ella iba más allá del hecho de tener secretos. Ocultarle lo que pasó con Krum le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa… Se dirigió a la gran puerta de madera que había en la entrada de la biblioteca y la abrió con rabia. Quería salir de allí. A la porra el castigo, McGonagall y todos. Pero en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, el Señor Filch apareció con la señora Norris en frente de él.

- ¿A dónde se cree que va Señor Weasley?

Ron emitió un gruñido. Sólo había pasado una hora y media y ya no aguantaba ni el sitio ni la compañía.

Y después de todo lo que se acababa de decir, lo que quedaba por delante iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! <em>

_Siento mucho el retraso, pero la universidad me tiene muy liada este año... Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, y creo k sólo queda otro más o como mucho otro más y un pequeño eoílogo. Ya os dije que este fic sería muy cortito! ^^ Espero actualizar pronto. Un saludo a todos y como siempre... muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya sabeis la ilusión que hacen. Espero más comentarios por bustra parte! =D_

_Iruna_


	3. Recuerdos

**Antes que nada, LO SIENTO! Con las prisas, cuando quería subir el capítulo 3, subí otra vez el 2. Siento muchísimo el error pero muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review para avisarme. Especialmente para ellas, está dedicado este capítulo. Lo siento de nuevo =) Ahora sí, caoítulo3:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: Recuerdos<strong>

Él era una persona decidida, siempre lo había pensado. Hermione muchas veces intentaba apaciguarle y convencerle de que no hiciese algo, de que pensara de otra manera. Pero él no podía. Era de ese tipo de personas que cuando una idea le entra en la cabeza, no puede irse de su mente tan fácilmente. Quizá era tan cabezota como su amigo Ron, tan obstinado y testarudo como él. La diferencia era que él podía controlar mejor sus emociones. O eso quería pensar.

Se encontraba sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o cómo comportarse. Puede que sí lo supiese, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Valentía, coraje, decisión… son adjetivos que las personas que lo conocían siempre le habían dicho que tenía. Por eso era tan desconcertarte estar allí, con las piernas temblándole, un nudo en la garganta y el corazón a mil por hora. Quería levantarse, acercarse a Ginny y besarla como nunca antes había besado a una chica. Pero el ambiente de aquella biblioteca se había vuelto sumamente tenso.

Se había imaginado la escena en la que Ginny confesaba sus sentimientos hacia él muchas veces en la cabeza, pero ninguna de esas imágenes incluía una biblioteca abitada por seis personas que no se hablaban, que ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. No podía disfrutar plenamente de ese momento si Ron estaba enfadado con él o veía a Ginny tan deprimida. Sin embargo, el monstruito que albergaba su pecho saltaba de alegría y le repetía una y otra vez que se acercara hasta ella y le hablase de los sentimientos que él tenía.

Pero tenía miedo, le faltaba decisión. Y por una vez deseaba ser el héroe valiente que el mundo mágico pensaba que era para poder levantarse de esa silla y besarla. Pero no lo era.

Cerca de las grandes puertas de madera estaba Ron sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzaos y mirando a ningún punto en particular del suelo. Su intento de salir de allí había sido en vano. El Señor Filch les vigilaba desde fuera y les había prohibido salir de cualquier modo posible por aquella puerta. Eso sólo había empeorado el humor de Ron, que llevaba casi una hora allí sentado sin decirle nada a nadie.

Pero tampoco nadie hablaba. Hermione, a su lado, continuaba ordenando los pergaminos uno a uno en la mesa de antes con la ayuda de Luna, mientras Neville, que parecía no querer decir nada para no estropear más las cosas, continuaba ordenando los libros de las estanterías peor cuidadas.

Entonces las enormes puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. La profesora McGonagall, hondeando su túnica al andar, entró con paso decidido hasta la mesa donde se encontraban la mayoría. Con gesto severo, echó un vistazo alrededor y luego miró uno a uno a los que estaban sentados cerca de ella. Harry notó como su profesora fruncía el entrecejo. Estaba contrariada, podía notarlo.

- Esperaba algo más de jaleo por aquí… Tratándose de ustedes seis no me esperaba encontrar esto tan tranquilo.

Nadie le respondió. Sólo Hermione y él la miraban esperando algún comentario más. McGonagall volvió a mirarlos uno a uno.

- Acérquense, tengo que entregarles unos pergaminos donde se les explica a sus tutores los motivos de sus respectivos castigos.- McGonagall sacó unos papeles de su túnica y comenzó a repartirlos.- Greanger… Longbotom…

Ambos lo cogieron resignados, sobre todo Neville. Este se acercó a su amiga con pena y todavía avergonzado por haber confesado sus sentimientos.

- Siento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa.

- Es culpa de Snape, no tuya.- Intentó tranquilizarle Hermione.

- Pero te han castigado por querer ayudarme.

- Tú no me pediste ayuda, Neville, yo quise hacerlo.

El chico asintió todavía sintiéndose culpable.

- Potter…- Continuó la profesora.- Y los Weasley…

Ron y Ginny se acercaron mientras Harry cogía su pergamino. Harry abrió la boca al ver a Ginny pasar por su lado, quería decirle algo, lo que fuese, pero ella evitó mirarle y Harry desistió. Iba a ser raro volver a la normalidad.

- Quiero que sus tutores me los devuelvan firmados vía lechuza lo antes posible, ¿Entendido?

- Sí, profesora McGonagall.- Respondió Hermione mientras todos asentían.

- Muy bien, continúen con su tarea.

Y dicho eso se fue de allí cerrando las puertas tras de sí y haciendo volver el silencio a toda la biblioteca.

- Deberíamos ordenar esto lo antes posible si no queremos meternos en más líos.- Dijo Neville.

Hermione se volvió a sentar junto a Luna para continuar con su tarea de clasificación y orden de los pergaminos que contenían los préstamos y devoluciones de la biblioteca. Harry miró a Ginny, que esta vez se había sentado en una mesa cerca y ojeaba un libro sin prestar atención a lo que ponía en cada página. Entonces notó cómo Ron le observaba, serio. Sus miradas se cruzaros un par de segundos y por primera vez en todos los años de amistad que habían compartido, no supo interpretar qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

- Eh, chicos, mirad.

Neville había llevado una gran pila de libros hasta el mostrados donde normalmente se sentaba la Señora Prince y de debajo de la mesa, tras una papelera, se había encontrado una radio vieja. Neville la sacó y la colocó encima de la repisa del mostrador.

- ¿No se supone que aquí no puede haber ruido?- Luna se acercó hasta él para examinar la radio.

- ¿Para que tendría la Señora Prince esto aquí?- Preguntó Hermione que nunca había visto aquel aparato después de todas las horas que había pasado en ese lugar.

- Bueno, ahora sabemos cómo se divierte cuando no hay ningún alumno en la biblioteca…- Comentó Ron por lo bajo.

Luna sacó su varita de la túnica y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos a la radio murmurando unas palabras. De pronto, la radio comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños, y tras unos segundos, una melodía de una cantante que desafinaba bastante comenzó a escucharse a bajo volumen.

- Apágala, Luna.- Pidió Hermione.- Como Filch nos escuche se nos cae el pelo.

- ¿Qué más da?- Dijo Ron.- Ya estamos castigados, ¿no? Además, mejor escuchar la radio que tanto silencio. Comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

- ¿Comenzabas?- Preguntó Hermione con las cejas levantadas, pero Ron ni siquiera le respondió.

En ese momento la canción se acabó y comenzó otra, esta vez cantada por un hombre y una mujer con un piano de fondo. Harry estaba seguro de que la había escuchado antes. Quizá durante las navidades en casa de Ron, cuando la señora Weasley ponía música y cantaba mientras recogía los platos de la cena. Luna dio un paso al frente y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Pero por alguna razón era relajante verla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa melancólica en la cara mientras se movía suavemente cada vez que sonaba una nota de piano.

- Me recuerda a mi madre…- Dijo sin abrir los ojos.- Ella y mi padre me la cantaban cada noche antes de irme a dormir. Me recuerda tanto a ella…

Luna dio una vuelta con las manos en su falda y continuó bailando mientras la música sonaba.

- Nos acordamos mucho de los sonidos.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara al ver bailar a Luna.- En cambio, dicen que el sentido que más recuerdos evoca es el olfato.

Luna paró de bailar y frunció el entrecejo, queriendo concentrarse en algo.

- Pociones.- Dijo tras unos segundos de pausa.- Así olía mi madre, le encantaba experimentar. Creo que es por eso que me gusta como huele Snape.- Todos sonrieron.

- Debes de ser la única.- Comentó Ron y todos volvieron a reír.

- Caramelo.- Dijo de pronto Neville y sus compañeros le miraron.- ¿Sabéis ese olor a dulces de caramelo? Ese que desprende la tienda de Zonko, o el que sale de un bote lleno de caramelos… Ese es mi olor favorito.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry.

Neville se encogió de hombros y miró significativamente a Harry.

- Me recuerda a mis padres.

Harry asintió. Recordó entonces cuando un año atrás vieron a Neville en San Mungo visitando a sus padres. Ellos no habían muerto pero habían corrido un destino quizá peor que el de James y Lily. Y a Neville ahora, el único signo de cariño de sus padres que le quedaba era esos envoltorios de caramelos que su madre, con un amor infinito, guardaba para él cada vez que iba a visitarlos.

- La Madriguera.- Dijo entonces Harry, y Ginny y Ron le miraron.- Vivir con los Dursley siempre había sido… como una pesadilla. Entonces conocí a Ron, me abrió las puertas de su casa y… todos me trataron como uno más.- Harry y Ron volvieron a cruzar las miradas.- Me sentí en familia por primera vez.- Harry se rió nervioso al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo en voz alta y se revolvió el pelo buscando una ocupación que hacer.- Supongo que ahora, cada vez que pienso en vosotros recuerdo ese olor tan peculiar que tiene vuestra casa.

- Siempre pensé que mi casa te parecería poca cosa.- Admitió Ron todavía mirando a Harry.- Entonces viniste y… mirabas cada rincón como si fuera la cosa más alucinante que habías visto en tu vida.

- Y lo era. Era la primera vez que veía una familia como la tuya.- Ron sonrió.- Además, ¡Erais magos! Cada cosa que hacíais me dejaba asombrado.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando usaste los polvos flu por primera vez?

Harry sonrió al recordar aquel día en el que se había metido dentro de una chimenea por primera vez. Mientras, los demás observaban con una sonrisa en la boca cómo los dos recordaban aquella historia.

- Estaba tan nervioso que me confundí y acabé en el Callejón Knockturn.

- A mi madre casi le da algo cuando no te encontrábamos.

- Y a mí cuando no os vi.

Los dos amigos, olvidando por un momento lo que había pasado rato atrás, se miraron y sonrieron cómplicemente. Harry y Ron habían compartido muchos momentos juntos desde que se conocieron. Momento que eran muy difíciles de olvidar aunque estés enfadado, dolido o enamorado de la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Cuál es tu olor favorito, Ron?- Preguntó Luna rompiendo el silencio que se había formado durante unos segundos.

- No tengo un olor favorito, pero si que hay uno que… Cuando éramos pequeños nos quedamos un día a cargo de Bill y Charly y cuando intentaron hacernos el desayuno se les quemó todo. Acabó oliendo toda la cocina a quemado y tardamos horas en limpiarlo todo, pero… nos lo pasamos genial. Fue la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos sin nuestros padres.

- Tuvo que ser un día genial.- Comentó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose a todos los Weasleys en esa situación y olvidando momentáneamente su enfado con Ron.

- Sí, lo fue.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pergamino.- Todos rieron con ella.- Lo sé, lo sé, muy predecible… Pero en el mundo de los muggles no se escribe en pergaminos y cada vez que huelo a pergamino nuevo…- Hermione aspiro aire por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.- Me acuerdo de cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que era bruja, todos los libros de magia que leí, las cosas nuevas que descubrí, la gente que conocí…- Echó un vistazo rápido a Ron y luego desvió la mirada hacia Harry, avergonzada.- Supongo que el olor a pergamino me recuerda la magia que hay en este lugar.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar aquellas palabras. De un modo u otro, cada uno de ellos había vivido a su manera aquella experiencia extraordinaria al descubrir las maravillas que esconde Hogwarts. Porque seas hijo de muggles o hayas crecido en una familia de magos, cuando cruzas por primera vez las grandes puertas del castillo, se te acelera el corazón del mismo modo y se te eriza la piel como a los demás. Entonces miraron a Ginny, la única que quedaba por compartir aquel momento con los demás y que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en aquel lapso de tiempo que parecía haber calmado los ánimos de todos.

- Cañerías.- Dijo de pronto pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo todavía.- Las tuberías, el agua estancada… Cada vez que se estropean los baños recuerdo aquel diario y aquella noche.

El aire parecía haberse parado de pronto. Aquellas palabras habían cambiado la expresión de todos que, por unos momentos, habían olvidado sus problemas. En cambio, ahora parecía que aquel ambiente viciado y tenso se había vuelto a apoderar de la biblioteca y de todo lo que les rodeaba.

- Ginny…- Comenzó Hermione sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Obviamente no es mi recuerdo favorito.- Dijo con una sonrisa amarga sin dejar que Hermione continuara.- Pero cada vez que siento ese olor… recuerdo lo que sentía cada vez que me poseía, recuerdo despertar en la cámara, recuerdo haberos petrificado…- Dijo mirando a Hermione.- Recuerdo a Tom Riddle.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al escuchar a Ginny. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo horrible que tuvo que ser ese día para ella, ese primer curso. Nunca había imaginado que, todavía hoy, cuatro años después, Ginny seguía recordando aquel día de ese modo. Y entonces se sintió estúpido. Estúpido por creer que estaba enamorado de Ginny cuando ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de algo tan elemental sobre ella. Quizá era verdad y después de todo no la conocía en absoluto.

- Lo siento, Ginny.- Dijo Hermione, que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Pero no hizo que ella se sintiera mejor.

- ¡Esto era precisamente lo que no quería! Que tú me dijeras lo siento.

- Pero…- Dijo Hermione sin comprender.

- ¡Soy yo la que hizo que acabaras petrificada, soy yo la que se dejó manipular por Voldemort, soy yo la que hizo que llegara hasta Harry! Ni se os ocurra decirme que lo sentís porque yo debería pediros perdón.

- Ginny, no es tu culpa.- Intervino Luna.- Sólo eras una niña, no podías hacer nada contra él.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Fue mi culpa.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ron. Harry frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a su amigo. ¿Por qué iba él a tener la culpa de nada? Él no había hecho nada, habían estado todo el curso juntos.

- Ron, ¿De qué hablas?

Ron miró a su hermana como nunca lo había hecho nunca. Tenía las puntas de las orejas coloradas y las pecas de su cara se notaban más que nunca. Pero sus ojos azules miraban a la pequeña de los Weasley con decisión.

- Ese curso me pediste muchísimas veces quedarte conmigo, pasar el rato con nosotros. Siempre parecías asustada, como si quisieras decirme algo. Pero no te hice ni caso.

- Era imposible que supieras lo que le pasaba a tu hermana.- Intentó razonar Hermione.

- Lo sé, no soy tonto. Pero… pensaba que sólo querías estar conmigo porque querías acercarte a Harry y eso me molestaba muchísimo.- Harry se sintió incómodo. Nunca habían hablado tan abiertamente de los sentimientos de Ginny y ese día parecía ser el tema sobre el que giraba todo.- Si te hubiera hecho caso, si te hubiese prestado más atención… podría haberte ayudado, podríamos haber hecho algo para que no acabases allí abajo en manos de ese psicópa y su serpiente gigante.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos pero ni una sólo lágrima caía de ellos.

- Ese fue el peor día de mi vida y a la vez el mejor, ¿sabes por qué?- Ron abrió la boca mientras miraba a Harry de reojo.- ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es porque Harry me salvó!- Le gritó dándose cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones de su hermano.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Porque mi hermano mayor había arriesgado su vida para bajar a la cámara de los secretos para salvarme sin importarle que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos podía estar allí abajo esperándole.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, compartiendo el silencio. Los seis se habían quedado sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Aquel día estaba resultando demasiado largo para cualquiera. Los secretos desvelados y las verdades que se habían dicho a la cara habían cambiado muchas cosas.

- Volvamos al trabajo.- Dijo Ginny de pronto fingiendo una sonrisa y desapareció entre las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Retomaron su castigo, leyendo pergaminos, clasificándolos, ordenando libros… todo sumido en el silencio que había antes de aquella momentánea distracción que había producido la radio de la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts.

Ron apilaba libros para ordenarlos en las estanterías que les correspondía. Dejó un buen montón en una mesa y se fijó en Harry. Su amigo, sentado en una mesa junto a los demás, ordenaba pergaminos distraídamente sin poder atención a lo que hacía. Miraba cada dos segundos hacía la dirección por donde Ginny había desaparecido un rato atrás. Ron bufó en silencio. A Harry le gustaba de verdad su hermana. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a eso? ¿Cómo podía él no haberse dado cuenta antes? Harry se levantó y cogió un par de libros que fue a colocar en la estantería más cercana, pero seguía mirando la hilera de estanterías por si veía a Ginny.

- Habla con ella.

Ron había aparecido a su lado, ayudándole a colocar los libros.

- ¿Qué?

- Ginny. Llevas veinte minutos mirando a ver si aparece.

- Yo no…

- Harry.

Ron levantó una ceja y le miró. No podía negar que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que levantaba la vista.

- Siento no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ella, pero tenía miedo de que te enfadaras.

- ¿Enfadarme?

- Después de saber lo que piensas de Dean tenía miedo de que te sintieras traicionado. No quería tener que elegir entre vosotros porque eres como mi hermano y sin dudarlo te hubiese escogido a ti.- Las orejas de Ron volvieron a ponerse coloradas ante esa confesión.- Pero Ginny…- Harry volvió a mirar hacia las estaterías.

- Puedo ser verdaderamente plasta cuando se trata de ella, ¿verdad?- Reconoció por primera vez en voz alta.

- Lo que pasa es que la quieres y te preocupas por ella. Es normal.

- ¿Y tú? ¿La quieres?

Harry le miró serio. Ginny había ocupado la mayor parte de sus pensamientos desde que la había visto besándose con Dean. Quizá mucho antes y no se había dado cuenta. Se sentía atraído por ella, le encantaba su personalidad y no paraba de imaginarse situaciones en las que los dos acababan besándose. Pero… ¿enamorado?

- No lo sé, Ron. Pero… me gusta mucho.

- Entonces habla con ella. Tiene el orgullo de los Weasley y no sabe lo que sientes. No va a ser ella quien se acerque a ti.

Harry asintió. Quizá era el momento de decirle todo. Pero antes había algo dentro que no le dejaba estar tranquilo y de lo que tenían que hablar.

- Entonces… ¿No te molesta?

- Eres mi mejor amigo.- Ron se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que así podré vigilar al enemigo más de cerca.- Dijo sonriendo.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar buscando a Ginny entre las estanterías. Estaba en una de las última filas, mirando distraída los libros que había en un rincón que, por el polvo acumulado que tenían, parecía que nunca visitaba nadie. Su larga melena pelirroja se movía por su espalda a la vez que ella. Se giró sumida en sus pensamientos y se asustó al ver a Harry mirándola de pie frente a ella.

- Por Merlín, Harry. Me has asustado.- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Perdona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo quería… bueno…

Ginny le vio tartamudear nervioso y suspiró.

- Oye Harry, te lo voy a poner fácil. No hace falta que me digas nada, ¿vale? Hace mucho tiempo que entendí que no sientes nada por mí. Lo tengo superado.

- ¿Qué? No, no es eso.

- Oh.- Ginny se apoyó en la estantería y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

- Quería… decirte dos cosas.- Ginny le miraba atenta, sin saber qué pasaba.- La primera que… que lo siento.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

- Yo también recuerdo el día de la cámara de los secretos con mucha claridad. Sé lo que es odiar a Voldemort más que a otra cosa.

- Lo que me pasó con el diario de Tom Riddle no fue culpa tuya, Harry.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… después de lo que has dicho…- Harry la miró con una expresión extraña, con culpabilidad en los ojos. No podía intentar nada con Ginny más allá de la amistad si no le pedía perdón por aquello.- Me siento fatal. Recuerdo pensar que aquel era el peor día de mi vida y no pensé ni un solo segundo en cómo debías sentirte tú. No pensé que aquello había sido mucho peor para ti. Fui egoísta.

- Tenías doce año, Harry.

- Pero Ron no paraba de pensar en ti.

- Es mi hermano, estaba preocupado. Él se preocupó tanto por mí porque me quiere.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Ni si quiera él sabía muy bien qué quería decir. Pero las palabras de Ginny le aclararon un poco la mente. Quizá era eso. Quizá se sentía mal porque ahora él sí que sentía algo por Ginny y por primera vez se daba cuenta de todo por lo que pasó aquel día la pelirroja. Y no haberse dado cuenta antes, ver ahora lo que sufrió y lo poco que le importó a él, le dolía. Incluso en momentos lo olvidaba, como muy bien ella le había recordado un año atrás en la casa de Sirius cuando creía que Voldemort le estaba poseyendo.

- Es como recordar un sueño extraño.- Dijo Ginny mirando el suelo.- No logras verlo en tu mente cuando quieres, pero cuando llega a tu memoria… es como una pesadilla de la que no puedes despertar.

- Lo siento, Ginny.- Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Fui yo la que escribió en ese diario, la que habló de lo que sentía por ti. Por mi culpa casi…

- Pero fui yo el que te expuso a ese peligro, si no fuera por mí…

Los dos se miraron unos segundos serios y de pronto Ginny comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Empate en culpabilidad?- Ginny le extendió la mano.

- Empate.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a estrecharle la mano en un acuerdo silencioso de que nunca más se culparía de aquel incidente. La cámara de los secretos era pasado. No merecía la pena echarse las culpas por algo que únicamente provocó Voldemort.

- ¿Qué era lo segundo que me querías decir?

- ¿Qué?- Harry, despistado, se había perdido en el contacto con la mano de Ginny.

- Has dicho que me querías decir dos cosas.

- Ah, sí. Yo… No quiero que superes lo mío.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no quiero que lo superes, que te olvides de mí, porque...- Ginny le miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba.- Porque me gustas.

- ¿Qué? Harry si quieres que no me sienta mal por las cosas que dijo Ron sobre mí no hace falta que…

- No, esto no tiene que ver con Ron o con nada de lo que haya pasado hoy.- Intentó explicarle.- Me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero supongo que no encontraba el momento indicado para decirte nada y… bueno, aquí estoy.

Una sonrisa intentó escaparse de la boca de Ginny, que se levantó despacio, como si todavía intentara procesar en su mente las palabras que acababa de decir Harry.

- Yo… ¿Te gusto?

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, como nunca antes había latido cuando se acercaba a besar a Dean o Michael. Pero eso no le impidió armarse de valor y acercarse a Harry despacio, pero muy cerca.

- Sí.- Harry se puso rojo y volvió a sentirse el chico torpe y tímido que había sido las últimas semanas cuando Ginny se acercaba a él.

- ¿Desde cuando?- Estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozarse.

- Desde hace mucho, pero creo que me di cuenta cuando te vi besando a Dean.

Ese nombre cambió la expresión divertida y coqueta de Ginny e hizo que se separara de él como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica y volviera a poyarse contra la estantería.

- Dean…- Ginny miró a Harry, a sus ojos, a sus labios...- Yo… estoy con Dean…

- Pero ¿quieres estar con él?

Harry se acercó de nuevo a ella, ansioso. Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que llevaba soñando un tiempo y ahora que había cogido valor no se iba a echar atrás.

- Es mi novio, no puedo hacerle esto.

- No me has respondido, ¿quieres estar con él?- Harry se acercó unos centímetros más, acorralándola contra la estantería.

- No.- Ginny desvió la mirada y Harry sonrió.- Pero no puedo hacerle esto. Tendrás que esperar a que hable con él.

- Pero…- Sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry se separó de ella.- De acuerdo, esperaré.

Ginny asintió y cogió aire despacio. Posponer besar a Harry después de estar años deseando hacerlo había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba. Después de saber lo que él sentía por ella, deseaba besarle más que otra cosa. Iba a tener que tener paciencia y resistir a acercarse a él y hacer desaparecer la distancia que los separa.

* * *

><p>- Todos los que empiezan con "z" ya están ordenados.- Luna le enseñó un buen montón de pergaminos a Hermione.<p>

- Y los libros de las últimas estanterías ya están colocados.- Dijo Neville.

- Estupendo.- Hermione les dio cuatro enormes montones.- Dejar esto en el fichero de la Señora Prince.

Los dos amigos fueron hacia el mostrador de la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, dejando a Hermione sola en la mesa. Ron, que se encontraba un par de mesas más allá, la miró de reojo. Unos rizos rebeldes le tapaban la cara y ella ni se inmutaba. Ron sonrió para sí mismo, el pelo rebelde de Hermione era una de las cosas que, inexplicablemente, más le gustaban de ella. Todavía se sentía herido porque no le contase que se había besado con Victor Krum, pero había comenzado a resignarse. Tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas y entre él y Hermione no pasaba nada. Quizá, esa chispa que él notaba que se encendía entre los dos cada vez que discutía o hablaban no existía y tan sólo eran las ganas que él tenía de que hubiese algo entre ellos. No lo podía negar, llegaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Hermione, quizá más del que podía darse cuenta. Pero ella parecía sentir sólo un enorme cariño por él, una infinita amistad que no iba a ir más allá. Si de verdad era eso lo que pasaba, no lo desperdiciaría. Aunque no fuese fácil soportarlo, aunque se llenase de rabia por dentro por verle con otro, aunque tuviese que besar a mil Lavenders Brown para olvidarse de ella… Si Hermione sólo quería ser su amiga, al menos tendría eso.

Cogió aire y unos cuantos libros y se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba Hermione terminando de ordenar pergaminos. Ella ni siquiera le miró pero sabía perfectamente que él estaba ahí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

- Ron…- Alzó la vista a él.

- ¿Por qué? Soy tu amigo.

- Por eso mismo es por lo que no te lo dije.- Intentó explicar.- Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras si te lo decía y dejaras de serlo.

Ron suspiró y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

- ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

- ¿No lo hiciste cuando te enteraste?- Preguntó Hermione sabiendo la respuesta.

- Me enfadé porque me tuve que enterar por Ginny. ¡Quedé como un tonto!

- ¿Hubieses preferido que te lo dijese yo hace dos años?

Ron guardó silencio. Nunca le iba a gustar enterarse de que Hermione besase a otro chico. Dijese quien se lo dijese.

- No…- Respondió mirando a la mesa.

- ¿Entonces qué debía hacer?- Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza, comenzaba a cabrearse.- ¡A mi no me gusta que te beses con Lavender y no por eso me comporto como una niña de 10 años!

- ¡No es lo mismo!- Se enfadó Ron.

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡No!- Ron se levantó de la silla.- ¡Porque tú sentías algo por Krum!

- ¿Y tú no por Lavender?

Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, luchando con la mirada como tantas veces había hecho. Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaban cansados de discutir. Ron se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Hermione le retuvo.

- Ron…- Casi inaudible pero él la escuchó y la miró.- Estoy cansada. No quiero discutir más.

- Antes mentí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron volvió a sentarse y suspiró derrotado. Si iban a ser solo amigos tendrían que ser sinceros el uno con el otro o al final una de sus discusiones acabaría con su amistad.

- El olor que mejor recuerdo no es el que dije.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

- El olor que más me gusta es el de pergaminos y libros.- Hermione frunció el entrecejo, Ron odiaba leer.- Y no es porque me gusten esas cosas.- Cogió aire y miró a sus manos.- Me recuerdan a ti.

Silenció. Una respiración pausada y otra agitada.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me recuerdan a ti.- Ron la miró.- Me recuerdan lo insoportable, mandona y desquiciante que eres a veces y lo mucho que me gusta que seas así.- Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- Me recuerdan que cada verano estoy deseando que comiencen las clases para verte rodeada de libros. Me recuerda que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él, todavía sentada en la silla, y le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, separando la distancia que había entre ellos, y le había besado como debía haber sido su primer beso dos años atrás. Ron se quedo petrificado, sintiendo la boda de Hermione moverse sobre la suya, y tras unos segundos reaccionó devolviéndole el beso. No sintió pájaros cantar en su cabeza, ni mariposas en su estómago. No vio nubes esponjosas en su mente o arco iris de colores. Pero estaba ahí, besando a Hermione, y no se imaginaba una sensación mejor que aquella.

- ¡Eh!

Ambos se separaron deprisa y miraron a su alrededor. Neville y Luna les miraban desde el mostrador y Harry y Ginny habían salido de entre las estanterías y tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó Ginny con fingida cara de asco.- ¿Seis años y tenéis que besaros delante nuestra?

Ron y Hermione se pusieron rojos y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Ese era el momento justo.

- ¡Escuchad!- Neville subió el volumen de la radio y miró a todos.- Las Brujas de Mcbeth cantaban su éxito más conocido, con el que habían comenzado el Baile de Navidad Hogwarts del torneo de los tres magos. Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a bailar de un modo extraño dando vueltas. Ginny se acercó hasta Neville y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Quieres vivir viejos tiempos?

Neville sonrió y se acercó a ella. Ninguno de los dos había ido al baile con quien quería, pero ese día fue el inicio de una muy buena amistad. Los dos se acercaron a Luna y comenzaron a bailar haciendo el tonto junto a su amiga. Harry miró a sus dos amigos, sentados todavía en la mesa y con una mano entrelazada y se acercó hasta ellos.

- Así que… vosotros dos, ¿eh?

Ambos rieron nerviosos y se encogieron de hombros.

- Tendré que hablar con Lavender.- Dijo Ron.- Me va a odiar.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero sonrió contenta. Después de tanto tiempo no hacía falta decir anda. Un beso lo decía todo.

- ¡Ron, ven!- Luna le hacía gestos con la mano.

- Voy a ir antes de que venga a por mí.

Ron levantó, dándole un corto beso a Hermione en la mejilla, y se acercó a los demás.

- ¡Por cierto, Harry! He encontrado esto, pensé que querrías verlo.

Hermione le tendió un pequeño pergamino escrito con tinta negra. Era el resguardo de un libro sobre defensa de artes oscuras que nuca se había devuelto. Era un préstamo hecho a nombre de James Potter. Harry sonrió al ver la firma de su padre. Él era valiente y decidido, siempre le decían que se parecía a su padre. Y si era así seguro que le estaba mirando decepcionado. Seguro que le estaba diciendo que tenía que ser valiente, y si quería algo conseguirlo y no rendirse. Miró a Ginny al lado del mostrador hablando con Ron y lo supo. No se iba a echar atrás, era ahora o nunca.

- Hermione y tú, ¿eh?- Se burló Ginny al ver acercarse a su hermano.

- Harry y tú ¿eh?- Le contesto con la misma fingida molestia.- Siento lo que dije delante de todos.- Ginny asintió sin decir nada.

- Siento haberte dicho de lo de Hermione y Krum.

- Siento no haberte hecho caso cuando quisiste hablar conmigo del diario.

- Siento haber hecho que tuvieras que bajar allí abajo a por mí.

Ginny, se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó fuerte. Un abrazo corto, ligero, del que sólo podían darse cuenta ellos dos. Entonces vio a Harry acercarse, decidido, serio. Se paró al lado de ellos le dio la espalda a Ron.

- Me da igual que estés con Dean, quieres estar conmigo, ¡lo sé! Y no puedo aguantarme más.

Colocó una mano en su espalda y otra en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y, acercándola hasta él, la besó como llevaba soñando hacerlo desde que la vio en esa situación con Dean en aquel estúpido pasillo. Hermione sonreía, Luna y Neville dejaron de bailar para mirarles y Ron tenía la boca abierta. Harry notaba cuatro pares de ojos mirándole, pero le daba igual. Por fin había reunido esa valentía para besarla y no se iba a echar atrás, mirase quien mirase. Escuchó un carraspeo, pero no le importó. Ron iba a tener que acostumbrarse al hecho de que su hermana le gustaba. Siguió besándola como si la vida le fuese en ellos y Ginny le correspondía igualmente. Otro carraspeo. Quizá no había que abusar de la confianza de Ron…

- Señor Potter.

Aquella voz le heló la sangre y le devolvió a la realidad. Se separó de Ginny, que parecía aturdida, y miró por encima de su cabeza. La profesora McGonagall Los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde las grandes puertas de la biblioteca.

- ¡Profesora!- Se separó de Ginny como si esta quemase.

- Si esta es la idea que ustedes tienen de un castigo…

- ¡Lo sentimos!- Intervino Ginny, que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

- Ya hemos terminado de ordenar, Profesora McGonagall.

La profesora miró a Hermione, que se había acercado hasta el mostrador y le señalaba los ficheros con los pergaminos ordenados alfabéticamente.

- Esta bien… entonces…- La profesora McGonall parecía contrariada al ver todo ordenado. Apagó la radio y volvió a mirarlos- Quédense aquí hasta que termine el tiempo. Todo el castillo se está preparando para irse a sus casas.

Todos asintieron y fueron a sentarse a la mesa donde poco rato atrás habían estado los pergaminos.

- De todos modos he de decirles que este no es el comportamiento que espero de unos Gryffindors responsables…- McGonagall echó un último vistazo a Harry y Ginny y salió por la puerta con la cabeza alta.

Ron se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Harry, a quien le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Se quejó Harry mientras se frotaba el sitio donde le había pegado Ron.

- No vuelvas a besar a mi hermana de ese modo delante de mí ¿quieres?

- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte hermanito.

Ginny le sacó la lengua y Harry la miró sonriente.

- Hablaré con Dean a la vuelta de Navidad.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó aún más y Ron rodó los ojos.

- ¡Me lo he pasado genial!- Dijo de pronto Luna. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Desde cuándo un castigo es divertido?- Preguntó Ron mientras volvía a sentarse.

- Yo no estaba castigada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Hermione y Luna se encogió de hombro.

- Os lo dije, tenía que asegurarme que la biblioteca no estaba infestada de torposoplos.- Hermione abrió muchos los ojos, incrédula.- Además, nunca había pasado una tarde tan entretenida con amigos.

Todos se miraron un tanto incómodos. Pero era cierto, todos eran amigos de Luna. De una extraña y alocada manera, pero lo eran. Se miraron los seis, uno a uno, recordando lo que hacía un rato se habían dicho, lo enfadados que estaban y lo relajados que estaban ahora, sentados en aquella mesa, y comenzaron a reírse. No sabían de qué, ni siquiera les importaba. Sólo se reían. Y comenzaron a hablar, a decir tonterías, a bromear sobre los profesores y a meterse con Ron y Hermione y la peculiar forma que habían tenido esos años de demostrarse su amor. Y de pronto, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, habían pasado 7 horas, 22 minutos y 18 segundos de sus vidas y era hora de marcharse. El Señor Filch les abrió la puerta malhumorado, todos sabían que si por él fuera, se hubiesen quedado castigados allí toda la Navidad. Y todos empezaron a recoger para irse bajo la atenta mirada del bedel más poco amistoso que había pisado Hogwarts.

- ¡Hermione!- La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny acercándose a ella.- Quería disculparme, por lo de Krum. Traicioné tu confianza.

- No pasa anda… A veces a mí Ron también me saca de quicio y hace que diga cosas que no quiero. Además, yo también conté lo de Harry.

- Entonces… ¿Todo bien? No quiero perderte.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Todo está olvidado.

Mientras, Neville colocaba las sillas que habían usado durante aquel día, y Ron se acercó a él.

- Oye, Neville. Respecto a Hermione…

- Te prometo que ya no siento nada por ella.- Se apresuró a decir el chico y Ron se rió.

- No es eso. Sólo quería que supieras que… se como te sentías y… que entiendo que pudieras sentir algo por ella.- Neville relajó la cara.- Pero… será mejor que te fijes en otras chicas de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo por si acaso.

Ron bromeaba, pero ambos sabían que había una gran verdad debajo de aquella sonrisa burlona que le estaba lanzando. Los seis se juntaron a la entrada de la biblioteca. Ron y Hermione iban agarrados de la mano. Harry y Ginny se miraban cómplicemente, con una sonrisa que eclipsaba cualquiera que hubiesen tenido antes. Y Luna agarró fuerte a Neville del brazo. Aquel día lo había cambiado todo. Se habían descubierto sus secretos, se había dicho las verdades a la cara y cada uno de ellos se iba más feliz de lo que entró en esa biblioteca. Muchos los verían igual, pero algo dentro de ellos, algo pequeñito pero importante, había cambiado. Algo que hacía que entre los seis se mirasen con más respeto, confianza y amistad. Porque nada como 7 horas encerrados juntos para que los secretos merjor guardado saliesen a la luz.

- ¿Alguien sabe si las cocinas estarán abiertas? Tengo hambre.

Todos comenzaron a reírse del apetito de Ron mientras salían de aquella biblioteca rumbo a sus vacaciones de Navidad, que después de ese día no iban a ser iguales que nunca.

_7 horas, 22 minutos y 18 segundos_ lo habían cambiado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia cortita llega a su fin. Los exámenes y las fiestas navideñas me han hexho imposible actualizar antes. Pero ya tengo un par de historias en mente que espero encontrar tiempo para poder escribirlas y compartirla con vosotros. <strong>

**Un beso enorme a todos y... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que comenceis el 2012 con el pie derecho.**

**Iruna**


End file.
